


Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk

The Avengers are protective of their Hawk.  
They knew Clint had suffered after a lot during New York.  
They also knew the hostility other SHIELD agents show him.  
One day Steve and Bruce saw him getting beat up by 4 agents.  
Clint could easily take them all out.  
But he wasn't defending himself.  
They knew it was self loathing.  
But they save him and those agents are dismissed from SHIELD.  
They poke and prod the archer to get him out of his shell.  
Eventually Clint becomes his normal self.  
He becomes sarcastic, laid back and humorous.  
He starts trusting himself again.  
Avengers are glad their Hawk is alright.


End file.
